


carlisle cullen: my future father in law

by befham



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle Cullen Loves Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has a taste of what passion is like with somebody she thought to be a stranger. It's funny how the things you dream for come true in the sickest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carlisle cullen: my future father in law

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FanFiction a couple of years ago. 
> 
> Under 18? Go and find another story, this is filled with smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not SMeyer and do not own Carlisle or any other Twilight characters, but if I did Carlisle would have a very dirty mouth.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

I stared down at the clear liquid of my untouched martini swirling it gently with the end of an olive. I was alone. Again. Edward was working, Alice was on a date and Rose was busy with Emmett, so I lacked company. I always came to this bar when I was alone and wanted to remain that way. Nobody would come looking for me here. There was nothing like a quiet night out in a fancy bar filled with stressed businessmen and women coming to drown their sorrows after an awful day at work, quiet jazz music playing mysteriously in the background, with a dirty martini in your hand and watching the condensation roll slowly down the angled slope of the glass. The whole place was perfect, the relaxed atmosphere, the gentle music, and most of all, the bartenders knew how to make my drink. Slightly sweet, yet with an ideal balance of tartness. The smooth vodka on the bed of your tongue, burning slightly as it slides down your throat. It was perfect.

I didn't mind being alone, I enjoyed it. Having a fiancé who worked long hours and prioritised his job over our relationship gave me a lot of thinking time. I loved Edward, I truly did, which was why I put up with his bullshit long hours and bland work events. Edward had said the long hours would cut down after a year in his job which was.. Okay, I had no idea where or what he worked as, my mind mentally shuts down whenever he talked about it. After being with him for two years, I should probably know what he actually does for a living by now. And have met his parents. But he's busy, it's not his fault he didn't have the opportunity or the time. I didn't like to complain about his hectic schedule, nobody likes to be a whiny bitch. I was grateful for the time we did get to spend with one another.

A bar stool scraping against the wooden floor pulled me from my thoughts. Turning my head slightly I saw a man loosening his tie before sitting down on the stool. He looked tired, not just physically, but he looked defeated. He had the same faraway expression that no doubt had been on my face seconds before. I sympathized with him.

I stared down at the huge diamond on my left hand. As a little girl, I never put a pillowcase on my head and pranced around my bedroom imagining I was walking down the aisle towards my future husband. I wasn't one of those girls. But as I grew older, I changed. By my early twenties I found myself standing in front of bridal shops looking at wedding dresses and bridesmaid gowns whilst sighing wistfully. I dreamt about walking down the aisle holding my father's arm, my eyes locked with the man I was going to share my life whilst my friends and family looked on blissfully.

My dreams were nothing like reality so far.

Stirrings of doubt filled my stomach as I imagined the gold ring that would be resting upon the same finger in six months time., but I quickly pushed them down. Surely all brides got doubtful before their wedding day. In six months time, I would be Isabella Marie Masen. Mrs Masen. I couldn't get used to it. I didn't want to be called that. It had to be because it was a change from Swan, nobody likes change after all.

I drained my drink quickly hoping to calm the bubble of nerves in my stomach and looked at the clock. Edward was due home in twenty minutes. I asked for my coat, paid the check and stood when I heard my phone vibrate in my bag. I closed my eyes and sighed exasperatedly. _Please no._ I knew who it would be from, and I knew what it would be saying. I pulled my phone out and checked anyway.

_Won't be home for a few more hours. Don't wait up. E._

I glared at my phone in frustration. No wonder I was nervous about marrying him. Was this a taster of what married life would be like?

"Fucking bastard!" I muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?" I looked up and saw the blond man looking at me. His face seemed torn between amusement and offence. One of his eyebrows was cocked up and a smile played on his lips. The corners of his sapphire eyes creased slightly as they glittered in suppressed mirth. I sucked in a breath. He was spectacular. Truly a sight to behold. And I must have spoken louder than I thought.

"I-I… erm… sorry. I wasn't speaking to you. My boyfriend… err fiancé actually. I need to stop calling him that. Well he's working late - again - and it annoyed me. I wasn't calling you a bastard. I'm sure you're a very nice man. I mean you look nice. Not nice, like in a sissy kind of nice. I mean, you look hot too don't get me wrong." The man's smile grew. "Oh fuck. I'm not coming onto you or anything, I swear. I mean you're probably married- yes you are married. And I'm sure your wife is a lovely woman. I'm not hitting on you at all. Although I wouldn't mind to have a bit of you." I slapped a hand over my mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. I can't believe I just said that. Cautiously, I removed my hand. "I'm going to go. Sorry for calling you a bastard. And not knowing when to shut up." I spun around quickly, nearly tripping over my feet in the process whilst trying to make my escape.

"Wait," a smooth voice called out. Turning around wearily, I expected him to be laughing at me or waiting to throw his drink in my face, but he shocked me. He had stood up, his hands casually in his pockets. He was extremely tall. His small smile was back as were the creases in his eyes. The amusement hadn't faded though. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

I blinked in astonishment. I just made a complete idiot of myself in front of him, and he wanted me to have a drink with me? Maybe he wanted some entertainment, thinking I'd spill my drink or something. I pulled myself to my full height and tried to preserve some dignity. "I should probably go-"

"You just said your fiancé wasn't going to be home for a few hours. What's stopping you from having one more drink? Of course, if you'd rather go then that isn't a problem." He smiled at me and raised his eyebrows. "So, what will it be?"

One part of my mind was telling me to go home, play the doting wife that I soon would have to be and lie in bed alone waiting for my future husband to come home. Drinking with this man would not end well. The other part of my mind was indignant. Why should I have to sit at home alone because Edward chose to stay at work longer. _Fuck him._

I met blond man's blue eyes and replied, "Sure, I'll join you."

His answering smile was blinding. He tapped the bar stool next to him silently gesturing for me to sit. I obeyed quickly. He held out his hand to me. "My name's Carlisle."

I shook his large hand, revelling in the fact that it was so much bigger than mine. A man's hand. Large and slightly callous. Edward always had soft hands, as if they were moisturised permanently, it was one of the things that annoyed me about him. "Bella," I said dreamily. I held his hand slightly too long and let go.

He smiled. "What're you drinking, Bella?"

"Scotch, please," I said answering a beat too late, I was too preoccupied with the sound of my name coming out of his mouth.

He raised his eyebrows and ordered two Scotches. I had absolutely no idea what to say to this man. I looked at him cautiously while we waited for our drinks. He had to be in his mid or late thirties. His face was unlined apart from the creases at the corners of his eyes when he smiled, his golden blond hair starting to silver at the temples, twinkling blue eyes. He truly was the picture of an ideal older guy.

A drink slamming in front of me made me turn my head. I thanked the bartender, who was too busy looking at Carlisle with lustful eyes, not that I blamed her, it took everything in me not to drool on his lap. I looked sideways at Carlisle to see what his reaction would be, but his eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously turning to face him fully.

He didn't answer for a moment, just continued to look into my eyes. He'd have to look away first. I couldn't move my eyes. I was mesmerised. I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.

He blinked slowly, and the spell was broken. "Nothing. What do you do, Bella?" he eventually said, his delicious voice low and raspy. He brought his drink to his lips and took a sip. I watched mesmerised as his lips parted slowly, his Adams apple moving tauntingly as he swallowed with his head tilted back. He brought his eyes back to mine and smiled.

I cleared my throat self consciously and turned my head away from his piercing stare. "I'm in publishing. What about you?"

Carlisle's tired face lit up. "I'm a doctor." He spoke with such reverence and passion in his voice, it surprised me, and I envied him.

I studied him carefully. "You love your job, don't you?

He looked at me in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you have probably been working a very long shift, judging by those bags under your eyes, yet your whole face lit up the moment I asked you about your job."

He smiled almost wistfully. "I do love it. I love the fact that I help people everyday, that I can make a difference in somebody's life. I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

I felt my own smile tugging at my lips. "You're lucky."

"Don't you love what you do?" he asked curiously.

I shifted uncomfortably on my stool. "To an extent. I would rather be writing though."

"Then why don't you?" he quizzed raising an eyebrow at me. His blue orbs penetrated me making me answer with words I didn't realise were true until they were uttered from my mouth.

"I haven't had any inspiration to write anything yet."

"Your fiancé doesn't give you any inspiration?" His words were said casually, almost with indifference, but his blazing eyes were different, as if my answer was the most important thing in the world.

"No," I replied truthfully.

He leaned away from me, for our heads had began getting closer and closer. He looked taken aback by my response. "If your fiancé does not inspire you, then why are you marrying him?"

I sucked in a surprised breath. I didn't expect to be asked that. Nobody had ever asked me why I was marrying Edward. And now the question was out there, I had no idea how to answer it.

"Right now my fiancé's life consists of work. His work does not inspire me, therefore he does not. Maybe once his schedule dies down some ideas will come to me." My answer seemed bland even to my own ears.

He raised his eyebrows. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Two months." I replied, my tone monotonous. I didn't see what this had to do with anything.

"And when is your wedding?" he asked in the same casual voice.

"In six months."

His sharp eyes regarded me intently. I tried not to squirm under his stare. It felt like he was x-raying my mind, like he was able to tell every thought running through my mind with just one glance. "You don't look like a woman in love Bella," he finally concluded quietly.

My eyes narrowed and I felt my defences kicking in. "Excuse me?" I almost growled.

His eyes never wavered from mine. "You heard me. You don't look like a woman in love. Usually when a woman is talking about her wedding, she has a hell of a lot more excitement in her voice than you just did."

"You don't even know me!" I said indignantly. My hands began shaking so I put my glass on the bar top not wanting Carlisle to see how much his words effected me.

"You don't love him," was all he said in the same decided tone.

"What gives you the right to say I don't love the man I'm going to marry?"

He sighed. "Bella just listen-"

"No!" I stood up and poked him in his chest, trying and failing not to notice how hard it was. "You have absolutely no right! What do you know about love? You're sitting in a bar on a Tuesday night drinking with a complete stranger when you could be with your wife! You certainly don't look like you're in love Carlisle, so don't you dare talk to me about knowing what love is."

Carlisle's sharp eyes seemed to harden with every word I uttered, though his face remained impassive. My chest was beating erratically against my chest as I waited for him to answer. Under his hard stare I wanted to shrivel away.

Eventually after a few minutes of silence his eyes softened, but the playful twinkle has disappeared to be replaced with an unbearable sadness which broke my heart. He murmured, "You're right. I don't love my wife." He picked his drink up and drank the remainder of it before ordering another.

I felt my breath leave me a rush. "Carlisle I'm sorry, I didn't meant to imply-"

He held his hand up to silence me. "It's fine Bella. I'm only stating the truth which has been laid bare for years. Don't torture yourself over it. My wife has changed over the ten years we have been married. She isn't the same woman I fell in love with back then. Everyday she gets a little bit colder, a little bit bitchier. But do not assume that because I'm not in love anymore that I don't know what love feels like, because I do." He looked into my eyes willing me to understand. "I'm sorry I said those things. All I'm saying is, think things through. Don't make the same mistake that I did."

We stared at one another, a painful silence wrapping itself around us. Was that why he looked drained earlier, he was in a loveless marriage? Would this be me in ten years time? Unable to bear the thought, I slowly sat down next to Carlisle, picked my up my drink and gulped it down before slamming it onto the counter. Seeing the defeated look in his eye caused me pain, though I had no idea why. I wanted to take away his pain, and some of mine. His pain was my pain.

I looked up into Carlisle's surprised eyes. "Drink up blondie, the next round's on me," I said winking at him. His face remained surprised, but then he slowly smirked and drained his drink.

After two more drinks, I was way beyond tipsy. Carlisle could manage his drink better than me, so he was still the cool doctor he was an hour ago. We laughed and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. I truly enjoyed being in his company. No other talk had been mentioned of our better halves, but that suited us just fine.

Our heads were mere inches from each other now after slowly but steadily leaning into one another. I had one hand resting on his knee and the other occupied with a martini. My fingertips were drawing small circles on his knee and he had one hand on my arm stroking up and down sensually. My stomach was swirling with the most delicious riot of butterflies. Carlisle sighed heavily.

"We probably shouldn't drink anymore."

I sighed reluctantly and put my glass back on the counter. "You're right, I should stop now before I start seeing two of you." I reluctantly moved my hand away from his knee. I turned to him and found our faces centimetres from each others. I sucked in a surprised breath. His eyes glittered under the dim lights. My eyes flashed down to his lips and back up to his eyes.

"Carlisle-"

His lips were on mine before I could form another word.

He pulled back almost immediately. He looked down at me with wide eyes. "I am so sorry Bella! I shouldn't have-"

I swiftly pressed my lips to his silencing him. Carlisle's lips responded immediately and moved against mine slowly yet strongly. His hand cupped the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. His pliable soft lips pushed mine apart and his tongue met mine and began caressing and massaging against one another. I sighed breathlessly into his mouth. It was everything a kiss should be.

And I wanted more.

Carlisle pulled back and looked at me cautiously. I smiled at him hoping to convey I was not about to chuck my glass at him and call him a pervert. He smiled back at me, his face completely blissful. We looked into one another's eyes and could see the desire, the need for what was surely about to happen reflected in both.

All rational thoughts left my mind as Carlisle stood up and offered me his hand. I knew what would happen if I accepted it. I knew it was wrong. I was about to get married, yet I wanted to be with another man.

But I wanted Carlisle with an unyielding passion.

I wanted this one night.

I put my hand in his and stood up. His eyes quickly scanned the room which had become nearly empty over the past hour. He led me through the bar and then down a long corridor until we reached a fire exit. Carlisle looked around us making sure that nobody was watching and pushed on the fire exit door. He pulled me out quickly nearly making me fall over before shutting the door quietly. I couldn't stop the giggle that threatened to erupt from my stomach. Carlisle turned at the sound and smiled. He pulled me further down the side street and telling me to quiet down. I clamped a hand over my mouth to try and control myself, but the giggling wouldn't stop. We were halfway down when Carlisle stopped and pulled me against him.

I looked up into Carlisle's face and all of the laughing stopped. He was smiling down at me, he was so much taller than I was. His broad shoulders made my hands look tiny where they rested upon him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He trailed the tips of his fingers down my cheek leaving a fiery trail on my skin. He cupped my cheek gently and brought hips lips down to mine. Waves of desire swept over my body the second our lips met. They were gentle yet firm against mine. I sighed into his mouth and pressed myself closer to him. It was soft, slow, and sweet. I pulled back slightly and murmured against his lips, "Let go Carlisle." He moaned and kissed me harder. His hands left my waist and moved up down my sides, gently skimming the undersides of my breasts.

Carlisle pulled away. His hands stopped their rhythmic dance palmed my breasts gently over my dress. "Mmm. I like these." He weighed them in his hands and gently massaged them. I bit back a moan as one hand slid lower until it reached the hem of my dress and then stroked my thigh with the palm of his hand until he got to my panties. "Let's take them off." His fingers hooked around them and pulled them down until they reached my ankles. I stepped out of them and eyed Carlisle with hooded eyes. "Spread your legs baby." I quickly obeyed and felt Carlisle's fingers stroking my wet swollen folds. "So ready for me," he murmured. The hand on my breast started massaging my nipple over my dress as he slipped two fingers into me. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip. "I wish I could take these into my mouth. I want to suck on your breasts, Bella. Would you like that?" I moaned when he pinched my nipple. "Would you let me Bella, if we were alone? If we were in a nice warm bed? If you were naked for me, would you let me taste these?"

His thumb ghosted over my overly sensitive nipple again and I cried out. "Y-yes!"

"Good girl. Where else would you like my mouth Bella?" He kissed me hard when I didn't answer. " _Tell me!"_

My breath left me in a wordless rush. Who would have thought blondie liked dirty talk? I searched for my inner sex kitten who had been buried deep within me during the past few years and brought my mouth to his ear. "If we were alone," I whispered, my cold breath making him shudder, "I would like your mouth to on my pussy until I come screaming your name." I nipped his ear and buried my face into his neck. The hand between my thighs stilled. I froze. _Please don't be having second thoughts_. I pulled my head away slowly and lifted an eyebrow at him. His eyes looked at me intently for a minute and then a wicked smile filled his lips. He moved his hand away from my thighs and very deliberately sucked on the fingers that had been inside of me. I felt another wave of lust hit me. I wanted him. Now.

Carlisle pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. His tongue wrestled mine fiercely. There was something feral about him, and I couldn't be more turned on by it. Gone was the composed doctor I had met an hour before, and in his place was this feral, desirable man. My hands impatiently pulled his formerly crisp shirt out of his slacks and unbuckled his belt. I pulled down the zip to his fly carefully and pushed his trousers and boxer briefs down to his ankles. I didn't get a chance to look at his goods because in one quick motion, Carlisle slammed my back against a wall. I threw my arms around him and hooked one leg around his hips. Carlisle picked up the other and wrapped it around until I locked my ankles together. His hands gathered my dress up to waist and then gripped my bare ass.

He slipped into me in one smooth motion. I moaned loudly until Carlisle smashed his lips to mine. He gave me a minute to adjust to his length before pulling his head back and grinning at me. He took my breath away. His sapphire eyes were creased at the corners as lips turned up into a breathtaking smile, his blond hair falling into his eyes. He looked serene, blissful, not the stressed man he was an hour before. "Shh," he whispered before pressing his lips gently to mine. "You've got to be quiet baby." I smiled and captured his lips with mine. I gently caressed my tongue against his earning me a delicious groan from his chest.

Carlisle pressed himself against me harder causing my back to dig into the wall but I couldn't bring myself to care. I tightened my legs around him and moved my hips suggestively. Carlisle grunted and began thrusting slowly. I whimpered into his mouth whilst tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck. Our heavy breathing filled the air around us with the occasional moan. Carlisle pulled away and buried his head against my shoulder. His hands tightened around my thighs and he increased his pace. I whimpered loudly earning me a bite on my shoulder. I moaned as the delicious pain went straight to my groin. I tightened my legs around Carlisle taking him deeper into me.

"Fuck," I breathed almost silently. I could feel myself tingling all over, my orgasm edging closer and closer. "Harder, Carlisle," I whispered shakily.

Carlisle lifted his head up. I stifled a gasp when I saw his eyes. His deep blue eyes were almost black. They stared down at me with lust and desire. He moved one had from my thigh and pressed it against the wall next to my head. Satisfied that I wasn't going to fall, he picked up the pace, the sound of our skin slapping together filled the dark alleyway. I bit my lip to stifle the moan which threatened to tear from my throat and threw my head back against the wall.

"Is this hard enough for you baby?" Carlisle growled next to my ear. The authoritative tone he spoke in sent waves of desire through me.

"Fuck! Yes!" I breathed. My hands tugged at his hair impatiently when he sucked the lobe of my ear into his mouth and gently biting down on it. I groaned and pushed my hips against his.

"Do you like me pounding into your dripping pussy Bella?" he grunted whilst picking up the pace again. I moaned loudly unable to answer. Unsatisfied with my answer, Carlisle squeezed my thigh roughly. "Answer me!" he demanded huskily.

I drew in a jagged breath. "Yes, I love it!" I could feel the coil in my stomach about to snap, but Carlisle slowed down dramatically. I whimpered and tried to cling onto the delicious sensations but they were quickly evaporating.

"Don't be greedy baby," Carlisle whispered as he pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back in. I tried to move my hips against his, but he continued the maddeningly slow pace. Carlisle lifted my dress higher up my waist and pulled away slightly from me and looked down.

He was watching his cock enter me.

New waves of lust overcame me quickly at just the thought. My thighs were quivering around him, my body tensed to come but unable to be pushed right over the edge.

"I love watching my cock fuck you Bella," he rasped never taking his eyes away from the scene happening below. He brought his hand down and gently touched my clit. I moaned loudly not caring who heard me. "Shh baby. I'm enjoying watching my fingers playing with your pussy." I whimpered when his fingers sped up. "Hmm. Shall I make you come like this, or make you come by pounding my cock into you?" Carlisle murmured. I couldn't help but notice that Carlisle was very coherent during sex whereas I could barely speak a word.

"Which is it you want Bella? Do you want it slow, or do you want to be pounded into?"

"Oh.. Fuck!" I panted. Carlisle looked back up and grinned.

"You want to be fucked baby? If you insist." Carlisle grunted before pulling back and slamming back in, only this time he didn't stop. The sound of his skin slapping mine rebounded through the alleyway. The coil in my stomach finally snapped and I came moaning Carlisle's name. I continued to ride the waves of my orgasm until Carlisle stopped abruptly, captured my lips with his, and came inside of me.

We didn't move for a few minutes. Our heavy breathing was the only sound around us. The light breeze did nothing for the sweaty mess that we had become. Carlisle released my lips gently. He brushed his lips against mine tenderly, almost as if he was thanking me, and pulled back. His face was back to the serene expression, a brilliant smile playing on his lips.

"Think you can stand?" he whispered tenderly, his tone so much different than the domineering tone he had used not five minutes ago. It was difficult to imagine that this was the same man who had growled filthy sentences in her ear.

"I-I think so." Carlisle unclasped my legs from around his waist and slowly lowered them to the floor before putting both of his hands on either side of my head effectively trapping me against the wall. My dress fell around me in waves of black silk. I unclasped my hands from around his neck and bent down to pull his trousers up. I buckled his belt slowly not wanting to part from him. I stood reluctantly and lifted my eyes up to his. Carlisle leaned closer to me and kissed my lips. I sighed into his mouth and touched his face gently with my hands revelling in the taste of him. I pulled away breathing heavily. Carlisle put his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed silent for what seemed like hours until an insistent ringing pulled us back to reality. I heard Carlisle sigh quietly and disentangled himself from me. He pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket and answered it. "Hi, Esme," he said gruffly. Ah, so this was his wife. He looked at me apologetically whilst I tried to control the jealousy bubbling in my chest. I knew it was only a one night thing, I had no right to feel jealous.

"I'm having a drink, I'll be home in a while," Carlisle said in a placating voice. I could hear a shrill voice echoing from the phone. Carlisle sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Esme I won't be long. I just needed a drink.. Yes I'm alone. Who would I be with?" I smiled inwardly. If only she knew. "I'll be home soon okay? Goodbye." He put his phone away and met my eyes.

"You have to go, don't you?" I asked quietly after a moment of silence. Carlisle closed his eyes and nodded. I sighed and tried to control my emotions. I had no claim over this man. He was married for fucks sake, and I was getting married in three weeks. I pressed myself against him and kissed his lips gently. "Bye, Carlisle, I'm so glad I met you," I whispered against his lips. I begun to move away but his arms quickly snaked around my waist, pulled me against his lean body and crashed his lips to mine. I eagerly met his forceful tongue with mine and moaned into his mouth. My hands flew to his hair and tugged gently.

He pulled away first, his magnificent chest heaving as he looked down at me with lustful eyes. I wouldn't ever forget that image of him. His blond hair dishevelled, strands playing gently in the light breeze. His swollen lips parted over his white teeth. I touched his cheek gently before turning away and walking up the street.

"Bella!"

I turned around hopefully. Carlisle took a few steps forward until he was only a few metres away. His blue eyes looked as if he was having an internal battle in his mind.

_Ask to see me again. Don't let this end. Say you want me as much as I want you._

Carlisle sighed heavily, almost reluctantly, and said, "Take care of yourself, Bella."

My heart sank. I was stupid to think it anyway.

I smiled at him, after all, I was thankful for just one night. "You too, Carlisle."

I turned onto the street and wondered if I would ever see him again, hopeful and terrified at the same time.

_Three weeks later._

I absolutely despised these events. Edward insisted we go to them, so I insisted on bringing Alice, my best friend, Emmett, my older brother and Rose, my sister-in-law. These charity events that the rich and famous decided to throw were mostly about the men trying to show how much money they had, and the surgically enhanced women showing off their latest designer dresses. This particular event was for a children's hospital. Although the money was going to a good cause, I still hated the way everyone saw it as a reason to flaunt their cash. The only good thing was the free bar and bitching about the plastic hags, who were trying to look twenty years younger than they were, with Alice and Rose. We had to be the only people in the room who still had real breasts.

Having been brought up coming to these type of events, Emmett and I knew how to act. Having lived with our mother, who was a reluctant socialite, for most of our adolescence, it came with the territory. When we went to live in Forks with my father after my mother decided to get remarried and move to Florida, we shunned the whole of this lifestyle, until I met Edward.

I took another sip from my champagne glass and tried to pay attention to what Alice was saying.

"I mean, look at him. He isn't paying attention to any of the plastic whores is he?"

"Alice!" I hissed. "Pipe down if you're going to call them whores. They maybe made from the same material Barbie is but it doesn't mean they're inanimate!"

Alice rolled her eyes and continued eyeing the blond man at the bar. I almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Or cry. It wasn't him though, I checked.

"He isn't married either. I don't think he's gay. What do you think Rose?"

Rose sighed and looked at him in annoyance. "I don't know. Or care. Go and talk to him if you want to find out. Just stop annoying us." She rolled her eyes and looked at me intently. "How are the wedding plans going Bella?" She didn't say it enthusiastically like Alice would have. She said it with the same reluctance that I possessed. I had an inkling that she knew how I really felt. Although she never did like Edward.

I looked away from her piercing stare, her blue eyes too much of a reminder of another pair I kept thinking about. "They're fine," I mumbled. I didn't really know. My wedding planner was handling everything. I drained my champagne quickly and took another from a passing waiter. My hand itched to drink this one too but I somehow refrained.

"Oh, you're so lucky Bella!" Alice squealed. "You're having the perfect wedding, marrying the perfect man! I hope I can be as happy as you someday."

I tried to smile convincingly at her. If she was happy as I was right now, then she would want to shoot herself in the foot. Of course I was having the perfect wedding, Alice was planning it. But marrying the perfect man? Sure, Edward was handsome, he had a good career and he cared about me. But that was it. He was safe and familiar. There was none of the passion I craved. For one night I had gotten what I wanted, but it had come with a price.

I couldn't get Carlisle out of my head. Since that night, I kept thinking I saw him everywhere, in my dreams and in reality. Every blond man I saw turned my head. Every pair of blue eyes I looked into, I found myself comparing them to his. He even haunted me in my dreams. I felt guilty constantly. I had never cheated on someone before. I tried to play it down to wedding nerves. But a voice in my head kept telling me I wasn't wedding nerves, and every time I pushed the thought away. I loved Edward, I truly did. He was reliable, he loved me and cared for me. Every time I looked into his trusting green eyes, I despised myself a little bit more. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, his work always came first. What I did was inexcusable, a moment of weakness.

"Who is that with Edward, Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked over at him and saw him with a man and a woman.

"I have no idea." I scrutinized them further, noticing that he was very friendly with them. He caught my eye and beckoned me over eagerly. I excused myself quietly and walked over to them. Edward was smiling and laughing heartily, he was in his prime here. An older woman had her hand on his arm and was chatting to him animatedly. She looked beautiful from where I stood in an ivory dress framing her curvy figure nicely. A tall blond man stood with his back me, his stance relaxed and slightly familiar.

Edward's green eyes flicked up to mine and his smile widened. "There you are, Bella!" The man visibly tensed at the sound of my name. The woman looked at me and smiled tightly. Now I was up close, she didn't look as perfect as I had originally thought. She had to be in her mid-fifties, had to have had botox, definitely a boob job. She was one of the plastic hags. "This is my mother, Esme," Edward said. I vaguely recognised the name, and then I realised why when the blond man slowly turned around.

I felt my eyes widen. My hand clutched my champagne glass so tight I thought it was going to smash. My whole world begin to crash around me. My heart missed a beat and then picked up at double speed. My dreams were coming true right before my eyes, just in the sickest way possible as I found myself staring into the horrified face of Carlisle.

"And this," Edward said oblivious to our identical horror, "is my step-father, Carlisle Cullen."


End file.
